Don't Regret Your Rules
by kybe-the-writer
Summary: His hands are on skin, but mine are chained. His mouth touches everywhere, but we aren't allowed to kiss. His eyes are so intense, but we aren't allowed to feel. We have rules after all.


**First posted M rated One Shot, enjoy.**

* * *

Breath is all that echos in the large room, bouncing off the wooden panels back to her ears.

Hands on skin smooth over every inch. They are calloused and rough, but his touch is gentle and his eyes keep checking to make sure that her mind hadn't changed. After all, she can't push him off, her hands are chained behind her head. However, she is more sure in this moment than she's ever been. The only light is the steady glow of his skin, bright and neverending. Her fingers twitch, the chain rattling, as his mouth touches her sensitive skin right above her collarbone. She wants nothing more than to touch him, to taste him, to savor every inch.

_If this is what we're going to do._

His mouth leaves a burning trail up her neck, pausing as he reaches her jaw line. She wants to kiss him and as his sharp eyes meets hers, she knows he does as well. He does not. He never does. His mouth trails back down her body.

_We need to have rules._

Anticipation pools in her lower pelvic bone and she whimpers as his touch ghosts over her breasts, his hands smoothing down her sides. She squirms, her face flushing.

_Like what?_

His eyes connect with her hazy blue, his tongue slithering out from between his lips. Slowly he lowers himself to flick his tongue over the peak over her breast. Her back arches and a delicious moan fills the air, she can hear him chuckle.

_You cannot touch me, ever._

The chain clicks together loudly and she shudders as his tongue swirls over her nipple, her body is hot, too hot.

_We don't kiss._

His left hand comes up to pinch and roll her other nipple between his index and middle finger. She whimpers out a small breathy noise, all while he watches her, his eyes never once leaving her face.

_-and_ _we __do__ not involve emotions._

His teeth pinch the nipple making her gasp and she can see him smirk. Her skin is left cold as his mouth moves down, leaving small bruises in his wake.

_Fine, but I have my own rule and its only one._

Her legs spread easily for him, as they always do and he radiates desire and he lowers himself down between her thighs. Her breath comes in frantic puffs.

_What is it?_

She cries out as his tongue decends down on the sensitive little bud between her folds. Her hip bucks into his face, but his hands grab ahold and pin her to the bed. She can feel his chuckle, she shudders. His finger slides slowly into her body and she moans, deep and low. His breathy groan in on her pelvis, she can see his eyes slid shut as if he was imagining something else delving into her tightened core. She can feel the heated anticipation coil tightly. So close, she nearly whispers. Almost there, is on her lips. Harder, faster, please-

She cries out, her hips thrusting and her body shivering under the pressure of the orgasm as it ravages her body. Her inner walls spasm against his fingers and she can hear him moan against her body. Her eyes glance down and his own glint mischievously. His tongue flicks out against her over sensitive bud making her whimper and whine. He rubs firm circle over her quivering bud making her spasm and plea for mercy. Lightning courses her veins, she cannot stop shaking. Another orgasm makes her shake and spasm before he pulls away from her body.

_Don't regret your rules, Fenris._

The intensity in his eyes makes her swallow as he lowers himself between her legs. Her ankles hook behind his knees as he guides himself to her entrance. He pauses, as he touches her folds, that are slick and wet. Like always, he wants to double check, make sure she is okay. She smiles warmly and nods. His head dips to nuzzle the crook of her neck and he places sweet kisses against her skin. She shifts her hips to better accommodate as he slowly slids into her body. His breath hitches and a slow moan vibrates against her skin. The chains makes more noise, she wants to touch him. She moans. low and breathy as he pushes into her cervix. Pain and pleasure mix as he pulls back and slams back against her bundle of nerves at the end of her tunnel. She gasps out a tight moan.

"Fenris..." She breathes out a whimper and his pace becomes hastened.

He moans and grunts into her ear as he hold her tightly, leaving bruises against her shoulders. His pace is erratic and she knows he's close. making it more difficult to meet his thrusts. He reaches between the two and his thumb rubs against her bud making her moan.

"Come with me, Reya." His voice is husky and he peppers kisses against her neck and along her jaw.

Reya reaches her peak quickly all while moaning against his skin.

Her body spasms once again, her body arching into his. She feels her inner walls squeeze tightly against his body and he growls. His member slams into her cervix one, two-His lips are suddenly on hers as he groans- three times and he spills his hot seed, soothing any aches that sex created. She moans and pushes her lips into his, banishing her surprise. Her thoughts are racing, but everything fades to the background. His lips are soft, but chapped. His kiss is desperate and he reluctantly pulls away, his breath heavy and gaze foggy. His eyes search hers for a moment and she leans in for another kiss, he meets her halfway. The second kiss is gentler and passionate, his lyrium brands glowing faintly in response, making her thoughts turn foggy.

His lips pull away hesitantly and his forehead leans against hers. His breath is quickened and he swallows thickly, his hand caresses her shoulder and rests against her cheek, "Are there repercussions for regretting my rules? For disobeying your only rule?"

Reya can't help but chuckle as he leans and grabs the key to her cuffs, off the bedside table "Yes, there is," The metal clinks together and the cuffs fall.

Her freed hands reach and eagerly intertwine into his hair, he sighs at the soothing touch, "Tell me then, what is to be my punishment."

Reya's hand ghost from his hair, to his shoulders making his lyrium brands glow brightly. She is pleased that he does not flinch and only shudders under her touch.

Her breath fans over his neck and shoulder as she whispers out her reply.

"All of your rules are disregarded."

* * *

**No plans for a sequel. but things may change. Also, reviews are a lovely thing.**


End file.
